


You can stand under my umbrella

by Chlenik



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Umbrellas
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Главней всего погода в доме. А все другое суета. Есть я и ты, а все, что кроме, легко уладить с помощью зонта."<br/>4 коротеньких драббла о нелегкой жизни секретных агентов.<br/>Гарри, конечно же, уполз)<br/>Вдохновился артами:<br/>1 драббл: http://cs624826.vk.me/v624826518/2d8e0/NAYdzeyV92U.jpg<br/>2 драббл: просто скрин http://cs624826.vk.me/v624826518/2d8f1/sM3juSClryA.jpg<br/>3 драббл: http://cs624826.vk.me/v624826518/2d8d9/NWihIK0Gkmw.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can stand under my umbrella

**1 (Много лет назад)**

\- У меня для тебя есть небольшой подарок, - Мерлин первым вышел на полигон и протянул Галахаду длинный зонт-трость. - Я долго думал, наличие какой вещи у джентльмена не вызовет никаких вопросов, и, полагаю, я принял правильное решение.

Гарри принял из рук координатора стильный гаджет и осторожно взялся за ручку. 

\- Это превосходно! - в глазах Харта мелькнуло восхищение. - В чем его функции? 

\- Материал пуленепробиваемый, в трость встроена винтовка с новейшим оптическим прицелом, что позволяет использовать ее не только для ближнего боя. Также я встроил функцию распознавания лиц, - Мерлин встал позади Гарри и провел ладонью по его руке. - Стреляет всеми видами патронов: от боевых до оглушающих. Хочешь попробовать? 

Харт, уже давно искушенный новомодными шпионскими гаджетами, ощутил себя новобранцем. Он коротко кивнул и позволил Мерлину направлять собственное тело. 

\- По сути, все управляется от рукояти. Не забывай ставить на предохранитель, иначе придется писать объяснительные Артуру, - Мерлин улыбнулся и одним движением распахнул зонт. На куполе тут же вырисовалась зеленоватая сетка прицела. - Дальше все просто, но, если хочешь, я покажу. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты продемонстрировал, - хрипловато ответил Гарри, поглядывая на длинные пальцы поверх собственных. 

Мерлину пришлось прижаться к Харту всем телом. Будто став частью Гарри, он навел прицел на мишень и выстрелил. Отдача была минимальной, однако Галахад все равно вздрогнул, проезжаясь ягодицами по паху координатора. 

\- Очень даже неплохо, - отозвался Гарри, и Мерлину показалось, что тот улыбается. 

\- Обращайся.

**2 (В период отбора кандидатов на должность Ланселота)**

Разгневанный Эггзи стоял напротив Мерлина, крича что-то про несправедливость по отношению к рабочему классу.

\- Не смейте так разговаривать! Если имеется жалоба, подойдите и шепните на ушко! – парировал координатор. 

В тяжелом парашютном костюме парень, пыхтя, подошел ближе. 

Благодаря еще не прошедшему действию адреналина Анвин был готов высказать все, что скопилось за долгое время и всплыло на поверхность. Он уже хотел открыть рот, но Мерлин наклонился и как-то слишком интимно прошептал на его ухо: 

\- Наличие серебряной ложечки в жопе не делает меня безжалостным убийцей, Эггзи 

Ладони Мерлина скользнули по ягодицам Анвина в поисках кольца. Он сразу же нашел его, но наблюдать за выражением лица парня было бесценным, хоть и несколько жестоким удовольствием. 

\- Что… - Гэри шевелил губами, ошеломленно глядя на мужчину, но в следующий миг его с силой потащило назад. 

Оглядываясь вокруг себя, Эггзи облегченно выдохнул. Парашют был у всех, даже у него. 

Мерлин встретил неловкий извиняющийся взгляд и с ухмылкой подмигнул Анвину, отчего лицо парня приобрело тот же оттенок красного, что и вытяжное кольцо.

**3 (Через месяц после устранения угрозы V)**

\- К вам направляются пятеро. Все вооружены легкими автоматами. Двое на три и трое на девять часов. Внимание, будут через 10 секунд, - прозвучал голос Мерлина в наушниках.

Эггзи повернулся и столкнулся с Гарри. 

\- Развернись! – громким шепотом скомандовал Харт. 

\- Эй, я хочу снять троих, пусти меня, - Анвин исподлобья обиженно посмотрел на Галахада. 

\- Какого черта у вас там происходит? Охрана уже здесь, - почти прокричал Мерлин, и оба агента молниеносно среагировали. 

Эггзи и Гарри сцепились в объятии, образовав единое целое. Смертельный гейский механизм, как подумалось самому Гэри в неподходящий момент. 

Галахад опирался руками на плечи Анвина, а вот самому Эггзи было не так удобно. Из-за разницы в росте ему пришлось встать на цыпочки. 

Раздались звуки выстрелов и глухой стук падающих тел. Парализующие пули работали безотказно и с поражающей быстротой. Только когда голова последнего противника коснулась блестящего пола, Гарри вдруг почувствовал на своей ягодице ладонь. 

\- Ты в порядке? – на всякий случай уточнил Харт, потому что Анвин абсолютно не спешил менять позы. 

\- Да, а что такое? Какие-то проблемы? – более невинный голос у Эггзи был только тогда, когда он угнал машину Артура. 

\- Не хотелось бы вам мешать, но либо вы уходите сейчас, либо еще тридцать молодцев постараются вас пришить, - голос у Мерлина стал сиплым. С такими агентами ему постоянно приходилось орать.

**4 (В не столь отдаленном будущем)**

Мерлин, Галахад и новоиспеченный Гавейн стояли на крыше Kingsman, выпуская в воздух струи сизого дыма, который стремительно растворялся на фоне пасмурного неба.

\- Поздравляю, Эггзи, и добро пожаловать к рыцарям Круглого стола, - Мерлин перегнулся через парапет, чтобы увидеть лицо Анвина. 

\- Спасибо, - лицо Гэри лучилось от счастья, - без вас двоих я бы ни за что не справился. 

Внезапно сигарета Харта зашипела и красный огонек потух. Следом за первой каплей небо наградило землю проливным дождем. Галахад поднял свой длинный черный зонт и распахнул его, закрывая громадным куполом сразу всех троих. 

\- Наконец-то хоть раз использовал его по назначению. 

Анвин улыбнулся и прижался к Харту, чтобы правая сторона его тела тоже была укрыта от непогоды. 

\- Я и не знал, что его можно мочить водой, - промурлыкал довольный Гавейн. 

\- Не такой уж это и бесполезный аксессуар в обычной жизни, - ответил Мерлин и опустил ладонь на поясницу Галахада.


End file.
